


If We Were A Movie

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows that he has reached an age where he's supposed to start caring about dating girls, and so he's very confused when he finds that he's interested in dating his best friend Castiel instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Were A Movie

“Alright boys, I’m going to get some sleep, I trust you guys to go to bed when the movie ends.” Mary said, suppressing a yawn.

She petted Dean’s hair as she passed the couch, and Dean scrunched his nose. “I’m nearly fifteen, mom. I don’t need a _bedtime_ …”

Mary merely laughed at Dean’s protest. “Well, why don’t you argue about that with _your father_ when he gets back from his business trip. Goodnight, Dean. Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Winchester.” Castiel replied, polite as ever.

“Night, mom.” Dean grumbled, not at all following his best friend’s polite example.

Once Mary had left the room, Dean playfully glared at Castiel who was sitting right next to him on the couch. “You are totally _useless,_ Cas! You should’ve used those freaking blue eyes of yours on my mom to buy us an extra hour!”

Castiel demonstratively rolled aforementioned big blue eyes at Dean. “I don’t think that would’ve worked, Dean.”

“Hmm.” Dean huffed. “It always works when you use them on _me_.”

There was a small, mocking laugh from Castiel’s side. “And what does that say about _you_?” He asked teasingly.

Dean didn’t feel like answering that, but it did make him wonder. In fact, it made him wonder so much that he was paying little attention to the rest of the movie.

This had been bothering him for a while now… Dean knew that he had reached an age where he was supposed to start caring about _girls_. Or at least be _attracted_ to them. And Dean did like girls; he liked talking to them, and he liked hanging out with them, but it ended there. None of them gave him that weird feeling in his chest that he always felt when Cas stared at him a little too long. Or when Cas casually touched him... Like he was doing right now.

Cas’ head had dropped to Dean’s shoulder, and he was snuggling against Dean’s side. Cas loved to snuggle. Dean didn’t like snuggling in particular, but he _did_ when it involved Cas. Castiel’s social skills were very limited, and so Dean had never told him that this wasn’t something two guy friends were supposed to do. Because Dean was _selfish_. Because he _liked_ it when Cas was this close to him.

“You tired, Cas?” Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulder and nuzzling his nose into Cas’ hair, by _accident_ of course.

“A bit… But I want to… finish the movie, Dean.” Cas mumbled.

They were watching the kind of movie that Dean normally loved; lots of action, explosions and a ton of awesome special effects. Usually this would be plenty to hold Dean’s attention, but tonight he was too preoccupied with other things. Things like sneaking looks at his friend…

Dean knew that this was not _okay._ That it was not _okay_ to feel that way about Cas. It went against all the rules of what was ‘normal’. And it was stupid, too. Why would Dean feel _that way_ about Cas? It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt when interacting with girls. Or with other boys who weren’t Cas, for that matter. It was _just Cas_ , and it was confusing Dean to the point where it gave him a headache.

They had gotten to the last part of the movie. No more violence. No more gunshots and explosions. This was the part where the hero got the girl, and kissed her like the world was still about to end, even though the war was over. Dean abruptly was stalked by the thought that if the world were actually about to end, the person he’d want to kiss would be Cas.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his inappropriate thoughts.

“Cas?” He carefully said his friend’s name.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel’s warm body was stirring against Dean’s side.

“We should go to sleep…” Dean muttered.

“Of course…” Cas answered, lifting his head to smile at Dean.

And Dean melted, his heart acting strange, his lungs fighting to get in some oxygen. Cas was so adorable, curled up on the couch, close to Dean, looking up at Dean with his shining blue eyes and a soft smile on his face, gazing at Dean as if Dean meant the world to him.

All of the sudden it was clear as day; Dean just _knew_. Knew that if this was a movie, this would be the part where the two of them would _kiss_. Knew that this was what it was _supposed_ to feel like, even though it had seemed wrong at first.

It was as if Cas knew as well. His smile got even more pronounced, and then he brought his face closer to Dean’s, ever so gently rubbing his nose against Dean’s own.

“I liked the ending of this movie, Dean… He must have really loved her.” Castiel commented, his breath hot and heavy against Dean’s lips.

“Hmm…” Was the only sound Dean managed to make.

Cas was so close, Dean’s heart was doing somersaults due to their close proximity. He copied Cas’ earlier gesture, rubbing his nose against Cas’.

They both laughed, and Dean knew that they were both acting weird and silly now, but at the same time he never wanted it to stop. Even more; he wanted Cas to feel the same, no matter how _weird_ it was.

“Cas?” Dean mumbled.

“What is it, Dean?”

And then Dean’s big mouth blabbed out what he’d been thinking earlier. “If my life was a movie, I’d want _you_ to be the one kissing me at the ending.”

Castiel’s eyes turned comically wide, but it only lasted a second or so. Cas seemed to slowly process the confession, but the corners of his mouth were gradually lifting up into a smile.

“I’d want that, too, Dean.” He said, cheeks flushing pink, looking at Dean through his lashes. “Too bad we’re nowhere near the ending yet…” He added, a frown forming on his forehead.

But Dean could only laugh, feeling light as air after Castiel had told him that they were on the same page.

“You know, Cas… I think that _sometimes_ , it’s okay to just skip to the _good parts_ of the movie.”

After a short silence, Cas nodded in agreement.

And so they did. Skip to the good part, that is. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s in a sweet, innocent kiss. And it felt _right_. _More_ than right. And yeah, maybe Dean was a little bit scared. About Cas being the person he wanted to be with. About not being what other people considered _normal_ …

Regardless, when he saw the blush and the shy little smile that graced his best friend’s face, along with the look of sheer happiness in those blue eyes, he _knew_ that Cas would be more than worth any obstacle they’d come across. They were going to make it to the end of this movie together, and it was going to be the most _epic_ story ever told. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
